


The seeming might be real

by Hrefna_the_Raven



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Slow Romance, because the Captain earned it, how can you not fall in love with Captain Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrefna_the_Raven/pseuds/Hrefna_the_Raven
Summary: Faking a marriage to bust a drug cartel might put other things in motion...





	The seeming might be real

**Author's Note:**

> Listening to "Big Handsome Man" of Imelda May brought up this little headcanon :) seriously this man needs more stories^^

For one year you basically lived together, as a married couple, as a married couple of criminal masterminds to be precise. The authorities presumed that a drug cartel specialised in the production and distribution of red ice took up abode in the outskirts of Detroit and when Lieutenant Anderson's investigations brought up the piece of information that their boss was in town, it was time to clamp down. At the time you were relatively new in the SWAT unit but your reputation preceded you which made them choose you for this delicate mission. You would be teamed up with your captain, known for his wits, his talent to quickly adapt to any difficult situation and his efficiency to successfully complete any mission. You were told that from the day after on, David Allen and Y/N wouldn’t exist anymore, you would be known as Mister and Misses Carter, husband and wife, that escaped prison and were now proposing their knowledge and services to the cartel residing in Detroit. So for one whole year you and the captain were officially a couple and in between shooting rivals, cooking drugs and secretly gathering information, you grew closer. The kisses and contingencies that were meant to prove the genuineness of your relationship to the cartel members, became more frequent and started to occur even when you were alone in the apartment. It went on until one day, both of you headed back to your place drunk from a party at the cartel boss’ house. You groped at each other and didn’t stop once you arrived home and it finally ended with both of you in bed.

Three months have passed since Captain Allen and you were back at the office and worked again in your normal environment. You closed your mission successfully, the cartel is no more, its members doomed to serve a lifetime in prison and both of you agreed that all exchange of affection, even in private, were nothing more than a theatrical performance of your fake marriage. The only problem was that you knew it better, during this year you got to know a side of Allen that remained hidden at the precinct. You always thought that he was a handsome and charming man but you unwillingly fell in love with his personality, his little quirks, his humour and his courtesy. You were trying to bury your feelings for your boss as best as you could but it was just a matter of time until they would resurface.

Meanwhile the captain was fighting the same internal battle. He hated to return to an empty home at the end of his shift, sleeping alone in his big bed, having no one to share his thoughts and worries. If he was plain honest with himself, he simply missed you. During your mission, he grew quite fond of you, some side you showed was just a clever ruse to outwit the criminals, but some parts of it were the real you and those matched perfectly with him. You both liked the same movies, read the same books and you even preferred the same kind of food. Sure, you were a good dancer and he was as stiff as a poker on the dance floor, but it would be too boring if you two would be perfectly alike, wouldn’t it? He definitely missed your soft skin on his, your warmth during the night and your sensuous kisses. His desire for you burned deep and tormented him, but since you both agreed that all your love was just fake, he wouldn’t dare to make any advances on you. All he needed was to control himself around you, although at home when he was completely alone, nothing would stop him imagining you being with him as he touched himself.

*****************

It was Friday evening and you were getting ready to head out to meet your colleagues at a bar. Your whole unit had the weekend off and you wanted to take the chance and spend some good time together. Vaz was on time for once, for which you would thank Jackson later as he probably terrorised Vaz to leave early and the three of you managed to arrive at the bar before the others of the team.

“You know, Vaz, you're going to cost me a lot of money”, you laughed, “I bet on you being late.”

Vaz tried his best to fake a sad expression.

“Y/N, you hurt my feelings”, he clutched his hands on his chest, “and here I thought at least you would have some faith in me.”

“I don't seem to count or what?” Jackson intervened, “ah no wait, I made sure you arrive on time, that might as well exclude me from the bet due to cheating.”, he smirked.

“Hey, the cap bet his money on you arriving on the dot.”

“And I obviously was right, so where is my well earned money?”, a voice asked from behind.

You turned around and saw Captain Allen who just seemed to have arrived. He looked good as always, even dressed casual the man was quite a figure. He stood there, in his black sneakers, light blue washed-out jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt, smiling gently at you. You felt your cheeks turning pink, unable to keep yourself from grinning like an idiot. Your gaze wandered from his eyes to his torso admiring his well trained body underneath the tight t-shirt. _Get your shit together_ , you scolded yourself mentally, _this one is not going to end up you again_ , you continued, _for the sake of your professionalism forget it!_

“Hey Cap, didn't hear you coming”, you finally said.

“What kind of SWAT captain would I be if I couldn't even sneak up on my team?”, he replied laughing.

“Well to be fair”, Clark, another member of your team, patted Allen's shoulder, “we usually barge in screaming and shooting.”

“You maybe, I usually try to coordinate tactically before it gets out of hand”, Allen laughed.

Everyone grabbed their drink before moving to a free table at the back of the bar. After an hour, the place was filled up and the music clinked loudly from the speakers. After chatting with your team, the continuing beats drove you to the dance floor, leaving only the Captain behind at the table. It didn't take long for some women to approach Vaz and Jackson and dance up on them. You couldn't blame them, the guys from your unit were all quite nice to look at and who would pass the chance to grab a piece of a well trained guy at the bar? Another hour had passed, Clark left already to be back with his girlfriend and since Vaz and Jackson disappeared with the women they were dancing with, you were left alone there, rhythmically moving your body to the music. Allen took another sip from his drink, trying to compose his facial expression as he watched you. The way you were swaying your hips turned him on and the alcohol in his body made it hard to resist you. If he would only dare to approach you, pressing his body against yours while moving along with the rhythm of the music. _Damn it Dave, stop thinking about her like this, your not on the mission anymore_ , he reminded himself in his thoughts. He gulped down the rest of his drink and stood up, walking towards you. Just before he reached you, another man approached you dancing and placed his hands on your ass. You turned around in shock and saw a stranger smirking at you. You removed his hands from you and wanted to say something when the guy was pushed aside by Allen who placed himself between you and the stranger.

“If you touch my wife again with your filthy hands, I will break them!”

You felt the severity in Allen's voice as he gave the stranger a stare that if it could would have killed him on the spot. The other man defensively raised his hand.

“Sorry man, I didn't know she was with someone!”, he shouted before leaving.

You felt the blush creeping up your face as your eyes met the Captain's.

“Your wife?”, you asked sheepishly.

“Well....habit...sort of....you know...”, he suddenly sang small while rubbing the back of his head.

Being so shy over sudden made him just more desirable. You couldn't shake off the feeling that he might actually feel the same for you as you did for him. _Speak now or forever hold you peace_ , your mind shouted. You grabbed Allen's face, pulled him towards you and placed your lips his. Shocked at first, he gave in to the kiss, placed his arms around you, holding you tight.

You found finally together, it only took a year of being fake married and four months of trying to deceive yourselves but here you were, kissing on the dance floor of a bar. You didn't know what the future would hold but the here and now was just perfect.

 


End file.
